


Joined Kids

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [22]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Resurrection, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Stress-Related Illness, cockatrice, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: *Part 3/4 of Operation Domiciliate's finale*Nigel and Chad (along with their new ally) fight the final boss of their story.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Joined Kids

**Author's Note:**

> What Numbuh 1242 is based on:  
> https://mythology.net/mythical-creatures/basilisk/  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BasiliskAndCockatrice
> 
> Also, you might need these:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SugarWiki/SweetDreamsFuel  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/DaveTheBarbarian  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Freakazoid  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/WanderOverYonder  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RelaxOVision
> 
> Relevant songs:  
> \-->The Power of Love [original]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIiVp3poe2c  
> \-->The Power of Love [cover]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl6Ery4Q_uE

_[Scene: Nigel’s room, which is pitch black just like the rest of the house. However, Interval’s alien form gives off a faint cyan glow, which allows Nigel and Chad to see the dark blue scarves in Interval’s hands]_

**Interval:** [handing the scarves to Nigel] Alright, then. You two know the plan, don’t you?

 **Nigel:** [gently accepting the scarves] Yes. This environment has caused the scarves to lose their power, so we just have to return the scarves’ power using our loving behaviour. In the mean time, you’ll distract the monster... and then we put the powered up scarves on the monster to defeat her for good.

 **Chad:** [worried] Um, Numbuh Interval? Are you _sure_ you’re going to be alright?

 **Interval:** [confidently] Thank you for your concern, but as long as I have my sweet singing voice and wonderful songs in my brain, I should be just fine!

 **Chad** : [chuckling playfully] Yeah, your singing is sweet, alright; sweet enough to make lollipops taste like _vegetables_!

 **Interval:** [chuckling bashfully yet happily] Aw, thank you...

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes at Chad] At least _your_ singing is sweeter than _this_ awful teenager’s singing...

 **Chad:** [pinching Nigel’s cheek] ‘Awful’? _Please_. Did you _seriously_ forget about how I made you smile with my lovely singing voice, baldy?

 **Interval:** [panicked/unamused] Um, is this _really_ the time to be fighting? What we _should_ be doing is performing acts of true love so we can power up the scarves, but, um, if you’re uncomfortable with that, you can always just sing--

 **Nigel** : [singing to Chad] Anything you can sing, I can sing better! I can sing anything better than you!

 **Chad:** [narrowing his eyes at Nigel] No, you can’t.

 **Nigel:** Yes I can, yes I can~!

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat] Um, actually...[singing sweetly]... _I_ can sing anything sweeter than _you_!

 **Nigel:** [softly singing] No, you can’t~

 **Chad:** [happily/softly] Yes I can, yes I can~!

 **Nigel:** [angrily] No, you can’t! Can’t _Can’t!_

 **Chad:** [angrily] Yes, I can! Can! _Can!_

_[An awkward/tense silence fills the room]_

**Chad:** [speaking] See? Between me and him, I’m the far greater singer!

 **Nigel:** [sighing with exasperation] Actually, it’s ‘between him and me’. Grammar, Chad.

 **Chad:** [growling and tackling Nigel] I’ll ‘Grammar, Chad’ you!

 _[Chad and Nigel suddenly vanish into a big pile of smoke and start beating each other up. Interval sighs out of exasperation and slaps herself on the head._ _At that moment, a_ _low_ _monstrous_ _growl is heard from outside the room. Nigel and Chad instantly stop their fighting and scramble behind the bed as they cover their ears and close their eyes. A quartet of glowing red/green eyes emerges from the darkness]_

 **Interval:** [gulping and taking some shaky steps toward the monster] Hello there, Numbuh 1242. Um, I mean, Numbuh Hyperreal...how are things?

 **Hyperreal** : [in a very raspy voice] Hello. I’m here to see the two operatives who live here.

 **Interval:** Um, they’re gone. And even _if_ they were still here, do you, uh, honestly believe that they would try and, uh, fight an unstoppable being like _you_? Just... leave them out of this; _I’m_ the one you... have to fight. [walking past the beast and heading downstairs] Uh, but this room is not _nearly_ big enough... for our fight. Let’s, um, head downstairs; the basement makes for a _much_ better arena, you know?

 **Hyperreal:** Excellent.

_[Interval and Hyperreal leave the room. Nigel and Chad slowly uncover their eyes and ears as they carefully peek out from their hiding spot]_

**Nigel:** [whispering] Okay, they’re gone. Now all we need to do is power up the scarves.

 **Chad:** [whispering] Got it.

_[A long, awkward silence fills the room. After what feels like an eternity, Chad breaks the silence by clearing his throat]_

**Chad:** [worried] Hey, kid, uh...I gotta ask you something that’s been bothering me...

 **Nigel:** What is it?

 **Chad:**...How are we not falling ill from this toxic environment?

_[The two look at each other for a moment... and then they instantly collapse to the floor from a powerful wave of dizziness (which causes them to drop the scarves)]_

**Nigel:** [holding his stomach] You _stupid_ teenager! You...should know that...[paling]...reminding someone of their predicament is _always_ a bad idea! And besides...we might have been protected by Numbuh Interval’s presence!

 **Chad:** [holding his head] Well, I just wanted...[paling]... to know, okay?!

 **Nigel:** [growling] Well, maybe if you thought about it for _two seconds_ , then you’d figure out the answer to that! [weakly feeling around for the scarves] But _oh no,_ you’re just being your usual _idiotic_ _self!_

 **Chad:** [growling] You know what?! [weakly crawling away from Nigel] You can find those scarves by _yoursel_ _f_! [tearing up] They’ll do _nothing_ if they’re around us, anyway!

_[Nigel’s angry expression turns to one of guilt and heartbreak as he keeps up his search for the scarves]_

**Nigel:** (Is there really no hope for us after all...?)

_[At that moment, Nigel hears Chad’s small gasp of shock...]_

**Nigel:** [confused] Chad...?

_[...and feels Chad shoving him aside. Nigel also feels a scarf being thrown at his face]_

**Nigel:** [rubbing his forehead] Real nice, Chad. Real...[hearing a low monstrous growl]...nice...?

_[Nigel covers his ears to block out Hyperreal’s voice. The next thing Nigel sees, though, is Chad lying next to him...as a statue. Nigel puts his hand over his mouth in shock]_

**Nigel:** (Chad...?!)

 **Hyperreal** : [in a creepily soft voice] There you are, my bald friend. [reaching out to Nigel] Now just come over here so I can--

 **Interval:** [enraged] You big _jerk!_ How dare you destroy my _beloved plushie?!_

_[Interval grabs Hyperreal and pulls the monster toward her. The sound of icy punches are heard throughout the room]_

**Hyperreal:** Ow ow ow ow! [gasping] No! The Gem!

 **Interval:** [resuming her attacks] You steal _my_ beloved security blanket, and I’m gonna steal _yours!_

_[The dark purple Heart Gem lands next to Nigel, who is silently weeping for Chad (though thankfully, Hyperreal is too busy getting attacked by Interval to notice). Nigel notices the Gem and slowly pulls it into his arms]_

**Nigel:** [sniffs] Chad...please come back to me...

_[Nigel’s tears fall onto the gem, which slowly makes it change to a slightly lighter shade of purple]_

**Nigel:** Oh, Chad...the only thing I wanted more than _anything_ in the world was to reconcile with you. [through quiet sobs] And we got our chance here. I mean, this... wasn’t a perfect reconciliation, but we still warmed up to each other quite a bit, didn’t we...?

_[More of Nigel’s tears fall onto the Gem, which turns it lavender. Hyperreal hisses in pain as the darkness slowly fades]_

**Interval** : [slowly calming down] That’s right, you monster. Just stand there and feel the karma _bite back._

 **Nigel:** [hugging the Gem tighter] Chad...[sobs]...please, if you’re listening...I’m sorry for being so overbearing. [sobs] I just...love you so much, and I don’t want to see you get hurt...

_[The gem starts glowing pink, which makes Hyperreal collapse in pain. The room gets even brighter]_

**Hyperreal** **:** No! How is this happening...?!

 **Interval** : [kicking Hyperreal in the stomach] Because of the power of love, you awful _witch._

 _[Interval_ _sits next to Nigel_ _and_ _gently rubs his shoulder to comfort him._ _Nigel leans in to the_ _touch_ _and keeps_ _sobbing, but slowly opens his eyes when he feels a familiar pair of arms wrapping around him]_

 **Chad:** [warmly] I love you, Nigel. [smiling at Interval] I love you too, Numbuh Interval. Come over here, you sweet girl; the more, the merrier.

_[Interval smirks and nods as she joins in on the hug. The Heart Gem glows white, which makes the whole room fill up with a blinding light. When the light fades, so too does Nigel, Chad, and Interval. However, in their place stands a brown teenager with cyan/gold hair, dark blue clothes, cyan glasses, pink fox ears, and three pink/red bushy tails. Hyperreal lets out a high-pitched shriek as the new fusion (Numbuh Harmelodic) makes a few ice spears appear from thin air]_

**Harmelodic:** Well, well, well. What have we here? A three foot tall cockatrice, huh? Ooh, I’m really scared... _not!_

_[Harmelodic raises their icy spears, and--]_

_[Author’s Note: --and lo, Numbuh Harmelodic does inflict many vague but undeniably unpleasant injuries onto Numbuh Hyperreal, and manages to turn the beast into blue dust after inflicting said injuries onto her. Honestly, just... go to the Sweet Dreams Fuel page on TV Tropes for now, and then return here when you’re ready to read on.]_

_[Cut to: outside the house. Harmelodic walks out the front door with a proud smile]_

**Harmelodic:** Well, I feel better.

_[They sigh sadly and sit on the front steps as they look out into space]_

**Harmelodic** : Look...me and Nigel owe you a huge apology. Not just for your plushie, but... for our immature behaviour. That’s exactly right; we were both being absolute _idiots_ back there.

_[Harmelodic remains silent as they continue to look out into space. At that moment, they hear a familiar voice from the distance]_

**Infinity:** Aimi! Aimi!!

 **Harmelodic:** [looking in the direction of the voice] Kevin...?

 **Infinity** : [catching his breath] Aimi! I’m here to rescue...[he sees Harmelodic sitting on the front steps]...you?

_[Numbuh Infinity (or rather, Kevin) stares at Harmelodic for a long while]_

**Kevin:** [completely lost]...Please explain everything that has happened.

 **Harmelodic:** Well...

_[Cut to: five minutes later. Harmelodic has finished with their explanation]_

**Kevin:**...So let me get this straight: I had no reason to worry about my sister because she was safe the whole time?

 **Harmelodic:** Yes.

 **Kevin:** Aimi drove away the villains not just once, but _twice_? And the second time is when she got rid of the villains once and for all?

 **Harmelodic:** You got that right.

 **Kevin:** And now the Galactic Kids Next Door are free from their evil presence, so we can go back to our normal peaceful lives?

 **Harmelodic:** Yup.

_[Kevin stares out into space for a bit before taking off his glasses and wiping a stray tear from his face]_

**Kevin:** Truly, this is the best possible ending...

 **Harmelodic:** [crying tears of joy] It is?!

_[Harmelodic suddenly turns into a mass of light and splits apart into Nigel, Chad, and Aimi, who runs up to her brother and hugs him]_

**Aimi** **:** This is wonderful! Now the other galactic operatives can go back to their normal lives!

 **Kevin:** [happily returning Aimi’s hug] Indeed, Aimi.

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat] Um, excuse me, but...

 **Nigel:** What does that ‘normal life’ mean for _us_ , exactly?

 **Kevin:** [pulling away from the hug] Ah, allow me to explain. [walking up to Nigel and Chad] You see, you will be assigned to your new jobs as health psychologists--

 **Nigel/Chad:** [confused/shocked] What?! Why?!

 **Kevin:** [smiling warmly] --because you two have successfully shown us that love will _always_ overcome hatred.

 **Aimi:** [smiling warmly] And you two also have vast knowledge of health psychology and music. You will both be _very_ valuable to our organization, _especially_ since you come from Earth. We want to know as much as we can about human psychology so we can help make the galaxy a better place!

_[Nigel and Chad gape at each other for a few moments]_

**Nigel:** Well. I mean... I may not be out there fighting adults, but...[shrugging]...I guess if I’m working with Chad, then I suppose I can’t complain too much...? Chad, your thoughts?

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] Well...[patting Nigel’s scalp]...as long as I have Nigel Uno around, I feel like I don’t have to worry about anything.

 **Aimi** **:** [squealing] So you two will work with me?!

 **Nigel/Chad:** Of course. / Sure thing.

 **Aimi:** [hugging Nigel and Chad] Oh, how wonderful!

 **Kevin:** [happily] Nigel, Chad...welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door.

To Be Concluded...

**Author's Note:**

> You know how writers intentionally leave breadcrumbs to guide the reader to their big twist?
> 
> I don't do that...not intentionally, anyway. I leave breadcrumbs too, but it seems like I drop them by accident or I throw too many breadcrumbs in one place.
> 
> About 80-90% of the time, I don't realize that something is supposed to be a hint until like, two weeks after I finished the story. My subconscious ends up writing the story, I guess.
> 
> Like...Nigel and Chad are now health psychologists for the Galactic Kids Next Door. I didn't realize that just about every story in Operation Adulation and Operation Domiciliate was leading up to this moment.  
> Chad's pep talks, Nigel's silent hugs, Nigel and Chad encouraging each other to cry because crying is healthy...if they had proper training, then they would be excellent psychologists.
> 
> -I'm surprised that Harmelodic didn't destroy the house (or anything in it, for that matter), considering how powerful their components are. 
> 
> -Speaking of Harmelodic, I didn't know whether to name them Numbuh Harmony or Numbuh Melodic, as both are musical terms. I decided on both.
> 
> -I think turning someone into stone should be considered a G-rated way of killing someone.
> 
> -I was originally going to put in a big fight scene, but I didn't because it would be quite violent...and because I was getting close to my 2000 word cap.
> 
> -I'm now picturing a Wander Over Yonder AU with Interval as Wander (friendly to a fault and wants to believe in everyone) and Prime as Sylvia (high aggression, high loyalty).
> 
> -Music for this part:  
> \--->The Setting Sun (Okami); when Nigel and Chad collapse from the toxic environment  
> \--->Day of Darkness (Okami), when Chad gets turned into a statue  
> \--->Reset Thank You (Okami) or Tears of Life (Pokemon The First Movie); when Nigel cries over Chad  
> \--->Okami Shiranui (Okami); when Harmelodic appears  
> \---> The Rising Sun (Okami), Johto Victory Battle Theme (Pokemon anime) or Punishment feat Dangan Island (Super Dangan Ronpa 2); when Hyperreal realizes that she's finished.  
> And...  
> \--->The Continuing Journey (Okami); when Infinity talks with Nigel and Chad about their new jobs.


End file.
